katasterismoi_collectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Christy Altomare
"Follow the light and never stop following your dreams." Christine Altomare goes by Christy and is a Healer of the pack. She's an introject of the actress/singer/songwriter Christy Altomare. She fronts randomly and most of the time is there to counter negativity that Thana (or anyone) has. It's very easy to tell when she's fronting because she is significantly more hyper and optimistic than the rest of the pack. She'll sometimes pop out in fronting to give motivational speeches. She is one of the representatives in the pack and oversees Italy in-system. Personality Christy is incredibly hopeful and her presence expels light. It's hard to stay negative when she's in the room. She somehow manages to make the most hopeless situation radiate with a light down the road and make it seem within reach. Due to this, she's loved by everyone in the system. History After High School No one is really sure why Christy came to the pack but most of the time, she's either singing or on her guitar, trying to write songs now that she has enough to focus on it. She misses her family and Derek but chooses to look on the bright side and has one of her knowing gut feelings that she will be reunited with Derek. Oddly, she doesn't seem to remember ever meeting Pete or how she started dating Derek though she says they have been dating for several years before her appearance in system. Relationships 'Family' As a whole, Christy considers the entire pack as her family and treats everyone pretty much the same. She can be seen giving wisdom beyond her years to everyone and helping everyone see the brighter side of things. She randomly gives everyone hugs (though she does so with prior warning). 'Romance' Derek Klena Unlike her physical counterpart, she never met Pete and started dating Derek for a few years now. She says that they started dating a few years after the end of Carrie. The two stayed in touch once they went their separate ways to do other shows. Besides Carrie and Anastasia, the two also starred together in a TV drama where they also played a couple. Christy believes it was The Code where she played his fianceé though she isn't quite sure. It was a surprise for him, she didn't tell him until the first day they were shooting together. Trivia *Her handwriting is really big and there's a good amount of spacing between each letter. **Despite writing quickly, her handwriting is neat and easy to read *She plays two of Thana's IDs: Sue Snell and Anastasia Romanov. *Her favorite color is pink. *Like Thana, she loves Taylor Swift. *She loves Taco Bell like Ramin Karimloo. *She loves owls and taco bell Gallery Tumblr phag17UvJI1wq2scko9 400.jpg Tumblr p1p0ehzTGM1up6zbno6 400.jpg Tumblr payb6gjZr01w95mj6o1 500.jpg ST Sapp Anastasia 600.jpg Screen Shot 2019-07-07 at 3.52.11 PM.png Imaghes.jpeg Images (1).jpeg D39db7cbdfc49177ae8d34f6f273b431.jpg Christy+Altomare+EMK 01.jpg Christy.jpg Christy-Final.jpg Christy-altomare.jpg Christy-Altomare-in-a-selfie-as-seen-in-November-2018.jpg 92826-13.jpg 90246-12.jpg 41719-christy-altomare-index.jpg 6772f05062ad8759bdb1d8da948d9299.png 34c509f14f8ad08f7ea75c21ef158630.jpg Tumblr oz7ztm5GGq1wukytoo3 400.png Category:Introject Category:Members Category:Healers Category:Ouránia Sfaíra Category:Italy